


A Question of Degrees

by ipreferaviators



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Two Gentlemen of Verona - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators
Summary: Proteus' relationships in thermometric terms.
Relationships: Julia/Proteus (Two Gentlemen of Verona), Proteus & Valentine (Two Gentlemen of Verona), Proteus/Valentine (Two Gentlemen of Verona)
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	A Question of Degrees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Question of Degrees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519479) by [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent). 



Streaming/Download Link:

[A Question of Degrees (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jnp1ntbttkg79sp/A%20Matter%20of%20Degrees.mp3)

Written by lexigent, read by ipreferaviators

Part of the Voiceteam 2020 challenge for Team Podfic Gothic


End file.
